The Son of Light: Mega Man’s Tale
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Mega Man was never seen in World of Light’s initial cutscene. I’ve always wondered, how was he captured by Galeem? Warning: sad, but heartfelt, not for the faint of heart. (also, no intro or outro, heads up)


He knew something big was coming, but he didn't know what it was. It was a big white ball with beautiful angelic wings encompassing it, while Master Hands approached from in front of it. There were hundreds, no, thousands of hands that wanted them all dead. That made him feel nervous; very nervous.

It was also about that time that he felt a reassuring pat on the back, coming from Kirby, one of his best friends. "Meggy! Poyo-Poyo!", it chittered. The blue robot smiled inwardly, but kept a stone-cold, emotionless expression plastered on his innocent face. Mega Man was ready to fight, whether he liked it or not.

Marth, Zelda, and Mega Man's friend Pit gave words of encouragement to the army, increasing morale considerably. But that all went to waste when the Master Hands shriveled up, revealing them to be blue blobs that were absorbed by the ball of light, turning it into a black hole. Mega Man bit his lower lip, watching Shulk turn around, only for disaster to strike.

BLAST!

Beams of light shot out of the black hole toward the Smashers, giving them no time to react. Mega Man looked at Samus, one of his best friends and mother figure, before running over to help her.

He was too late...

Samus was enveloped by the light, leaving Rock in a state of shock. He backed up in time to dodge an incoming laser, but he couldn't shake a feeling of panic, loneliness even.

'So. This is what humans call...

heartache...', he thought as he called upon Rush.

"Okay boy', Mega Man stated, trying to sound calm, 'Rush Jet, please". Rush obeyed, and Mega Man took to the skies.

That's when Rock's world in Smash Bros began to crumble before his eyes. "Ethan! Wii Fit!", he called as they were taken. He couldn't save them...

"Sonic! Pikachu! NO!", he screamed, reaching down to grab his true-blue friend and Pokèmon pal, missing them by an inch total.

"Pit!" "Simon!" "Cloud!"

Luckily, PAC-MAN was just in reach for Mega Man to grab. "We can do this, Pac!', Rock rejoiced, 'we can escape and save the others!" PAC-MAN looked behind him, noticing an incoming light beam that Mega Man wouldn't be able to see until it was too late.

So he jumped, sacrificing himself to save his friend.

Rock couldn't catch him...

Mega Mann's eyes began to fizzle, android tears were beginning to form. He was losing so much, so fast, and he was so overcome by grief, and it still wasn't over!

"RYU! KEN!', Mega Man screamed, holding his hands out for the Street Fighters, 'take my hand! We can get out of this together!" Ryu and Ken did as expected, grabbing the arms of their little blue friend. Rush began to speed off towards the horizon!

They were gonna make it!

Ken looked off to the right to see an incoming light beam, but it wasn't heading for Rock: it was heading for a nearby cliff that they were flying towards! Ken fires a Hadouken, but he knew it wasn't enough. He used his Shouryuken, not realizing that it was his recovery move, sending him into special fall right into the light...

"KEN! NO!", the Capcom heroes screamed, watching Ryu's adopted brother 'die'. Ryu looked at Mega Man and motioned for them to keep going, a light beam hot on their tail. Rush whined, having been in the air for a while, but he knew that his owner was history if he didn't push on.

Suddenly, a light beam shot from around the corner, with no way for Mega Man to turn around. Ryu, who already knew the his fate, made a valiant sacrifice, using Tatsumaki Senpukick to send Rush and Rock flying away from the light, consequencetly getting himself taken away.

Mega Man froze in shock. "Ryu... no...", he stuttered, at an (almost) complete loss for words. His closest friends were gone. All gone.

But, a pink glimmer of hope crossed the corner of his eye: Kirby! He was on a Warp Star, the light was gaining on him. "Kirby!", Rock shouted, waving his arms to get Kirby's attention. He and Rush races up beside Kirby, making the pink puffball feel very happy. Mega Man properly translated some of Kirby's speech to "Mega Man! We're gonna save the world! We just have to go a little farther, and we can help everyone! Yay!" Rock gave his power-copying buddy a warm smile, a light beam closing in on them.

Then, all time seemed to stand still.

'I know I'm not gonna make it...'

'I know my time is up...'

'But I know his isn't! Kirby has to survive! I'll make sure of it!'

Mega Man's eyes 'gleamed' in the incoming light, looking down at his puppy. "Rush, you've done well. You may go...", Mega Man faltered. Rush yelped in protest, but Rock insisted. Rush had no other choice but to teleport away, leaving Rock to the mercy to gravity. He turned a certain shade of purple as he screamed:

"TIME SLOW!"

The lights seemed to slow down as Kirby took notice of Rock's decision.

"Kirby', Rock whispered warmly as he fell, 'go. Be the hero this world needs." Kirby's eyes teared up as Mega Man's Time Slow wore off, causing Kirby to reach maximum speed. The whir of the Warp Star was so loud that Kirby couldn't hear anything else except his own thoughts. "You can do it!', Mega Man seemed to say, 'Kirby, you're the Hero of Light. Show them what you can do. See you soon... friend..."

Kirby looked down to see Mega Man smiling as a light beam struck him, stripping him of freedom limb from limb. "MEGGY!", Kirby screamed, but by then, the Warp Star has already teleported away...

Mega Man saw 'system shutdown' appear on his monitors, but he was oddly serene at that moment. "Kirby... thank you for everything. You can do it', he said.

'I believe in you"

Mega Man blacked out...


End file.
